


Möbius

by deardeer77



Series: Mystery of love [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 题自莫比乌斯环一个有点贫的略带剧情的PWP捆绑play





	Möbius

“eames！”

arthur吼叫，几乎是eames听到过的他能发出的最愤怒的声音，但eames不为所动。

“yes，darling。”eames嘶哑地低声笑，他紧贴着arthur的身体能完全地感受到前哨因此无法抗拒的颤抖。”你输了，而我赢了，记得吗？“

“那是因为你出了老千！”

arthur怒吼，他扭动着想从eames的禁锢下逃出来，可是这完全不可能，eames有比他强壮一倍多的身躯，在力量上他永远都不能战胜伪装者。并且在此刻，他的双手被eames不知道从哪个部位变出来的手铐拷在床头，黑色雕花的铁床架，arthur

有点明白为什么eames选了这家位置隐蔽又有点复古的旅社，此时不是蒙巴萨的旅游旺季，前台的钥匙柜证明他们几乎是唯一一户入住的旅客。

“你也一样，baby，别以为我不知道你的小脑瓜里都在想些什么，en？”

eames把全身的重量都压在arthur身上，他把arthur扭动的身躯拖下来一点，所以前哨的小臂伸直了不可能给他来上一肘击，也更不可能夹住他的脑袋给他近乎昏迷的扭转。他的双脚灵巧地踩在arthur的脚踝上，不重但是恰到好处地让他不能屈起腿来把他踹开。

总的来说，arthur变成了一个只有嘴上拥有战斗力的暴怒前哨。eames喜欢他这样，看似威胁满满并且致命美丽，但事实上，arthur什么都做不了，而且很快，eames会让他连最轻的威胁都吐不出来，让他只能会说一个充满奇妙力量的词语，eames的名字。

“操你的，eames，你倒是说说我怎么作弊了。”

arthur无力地扭动，呲着牙像只嚎叫的小豹子，他紧皱的脸和闪着寒光的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着eames带着无耻微笑的蠢脸，像是在心里把他撕碎并且踩在脚下一万遍。

“ennnn，”eames发出那个令前哨着迷会失神的音节，高兴地看它如何像魔力施展，一点点地影响arthur全身，他的瞳孔扩散，上齿贝咬紧浅粉色的下唇，眉头松懈一点，纤长的手指拽紧了手铐牢固的锁链，他的抵抗力立马小了很多，全身上下都

随之柔软。而他的裤子，紧贴eames已经硬起来的那部分，eames想要大笑，唯独那里像出卖了主人一样开始鼓起。

“让我们来看看，一副扑克有多少张牌？A，4个a，ascot tie。”

eames坐起来全身的重量依然压在arthur身上，以免他忽然挣起来，前哨看上去安静而柔顺，但你永远不会知道他会在哪一刻爆发，踹爆你的宝贝。

他伸出一根手指抵在他的下巴尖上，顺着脖颈的曲线向下滑，滑过前哨剃的干净又细致的下巴，停留在凸起的喉结上，arthur像是感受到致命之处被侵犯那样清醒了过来，他挑了挑眉毛，似乎有话可说但是依然安静地躺在那，仿佛怒气全部消失了，eames施了点压力满意地感受到前哨的喉结反射性地上下攒动，吞咽口水。

然后他继续向下，沿着纤长的脖颈，描绘锁骨之间那个深陷下去的小窝，粗糙的手指在那里柔情暧昧地打着转。eames的视线依旧放在arthur脸上，他得看着这个，看着他如何因为他的一根手指就能沉浸进他的调情，理智如何消散，又会怎么开始开口求他继续。

“我怀疑，”arthur终于说话了，但他看上去非常的轻蔑“你真的知道ascot tie是什么吗？”

eames当然知道，他的工作他的出身，虽然没能让他爱上这些井然有序又难以记住的绅士套装，事实我们都知道，伪装者就是无可救药地爱着靓丽的色彩和浮夸的装饰。但是他当然知道ascot tie是什么东西。

“鉴于你只喜欢细到能勒死人的黑领带，sweetheart，我想我得需要你的一点想象力啊。”

他的手指伸进前哨心爱的领带，黑色极细，纤细地几乎让他整个人更细长了一点。伪装者勾住他因为斗争松垮了一点的领结，温莎结，当然，把它弄得更松了一点，摇摇欲坠地停留在前胸的位置。

前哨意义不明地发出轻蔑的哼声，依旧停留在对eames用词不准的吹毛求疵里。

“让我们继续，B，4个2，buttons。”

eames高兴地微笑，满足在自己不是那么擅长的词语游戏里，这一般是arthur的专属举动，并且他还热爱用eames不在意的拼写奚落他。

他们从一进门就几乎扭打成一团，eames还是设法脱掉了前哨的西装外套，好在他没穿着马甲，不然，eames不敢想象，有了上次弄脏arthur一整套西服的经验之后，他的账户上又要少掉多少个零。

arthur已经预感到这场外装危机，他倒吸了一口冷气，大吼。

“eames！你敢——！”

他还没喊完一整句，eames会意地笑了一下，只是安静地解开了他领口上两粒细小的纽扣，那在他粗壮的手指间有多费劲，arthur感觉过了一个小时那么久，所以他放松下来又一次轻蔑的笑。

但是很快他就笑不出来了，eames的微笑变得富有攻击力而暴虐，他把双手放在他肋骨的衬衫两侧，十指抓紧，可怜的衣料在他手里扭曲，以会让arthur心疼的方式揉皱它。他隔着浆过的衬衫抚摸arthur的躯体，有硬度的衣料对于敏感起来的皮肤是那么粗糙，eames的手指放松抚摸他的胸膛，停留在颤栗硬挺起来的乳尖打转，滑到他瘦削凌厉的腹部描绘衬衫遮盖着的他熟知的线条。

这一切都那样温柔，充满爱意，让arthur迅速沉浸在无法摆脱掉的前戏当中。

arthur喘息，但他依旧因为eames耍无赖的作弊而生气，他咬紧嘴巴，他们甚至还没亲吻过，就因为他自己的舔舐和使劲啃咬变得红肿和湿亮，他阻止自己遗漏出一点会让eames满意的呻吟，似乎是要和他一路杠到底。他甚至闭上眼睛，紧蹙眉头，不去看eames兴奋的表情，他多情的绿眼睛，还有他老是带着表演性质引诱arthur的舔舔自己红润嘴巴的举动。

eames不在意，今天他是个赢家，arthur再也不是那个神秘的揣着一肚子秘密的前哨。他知道他的所有事，能读懂他的每一个表情，而他现在最爱的事，是一点点的把那些奇妙的声音，少见的表情，诚实的渴望全部从arthur身上逼出来。  
他的双手最终停留在arthur髋骨上，像是暴风雨前平静的前夕，交响乐进入狂躁片段的休止符，雷暴前闪耀的闪电。

他在下一秒的爱抚就全部不同。eames揉捏arthur细窄的胯骨，力道大到如果没有层层衣物的阻碍就会留下他的指印，他也听到arthur发出一声近乎求饶的窒息，他没有停手，而是继续上行，掐住他的腰，那里更细，却不是女性的柔美，掌下紧贴的是健壮精细的肌肉，随之而来的紧绷感每次都会让他着魔，他于是更加使劲，十指张开粗糙地上下抚动，征服每一丝和他对抗的力量，让它们变柔软。就好像arthur时常紧绷的神经也会随之消逝，但他深知前哨不会那样容易地屈从于他。

arthur抗争，他依然有力健壮，灵敏的反应速度和看似蛰伏于eames身下的伪装，甚至让伪装者叹服。他们都不会那么轻易地放过对方。

eames用手指尖数他的肋骨，在肋骨与肋骨之间毫不怜惜地按压剐蹭。他的力量和衣服的摩擦对于arthur来说是双倍的折磨，但他依然咬紧牙关，熟悉的情欲轻易地随着这些有些狂暴的爱抚窜上他的大脑，快感汇聚在尾椎骨沿着脊背一路上行至枕骨，在那里积压地足够多之后再冲向下身，最终停留并且无限扩大。

也有可能是反过来？arthur说不清楚，他完全意识不到自己已经扬起头，朝伪装者露出他脆弱的脖颈，渴求一个爱抚。他的阴茎完全勃起紧绷在裤子里，坐在他身上的eames能完全地感受到他的欲望。

“操——eames，你有完没完？”

arthur禁不住爆发出一轮新的怒气，已经完全不是有关于他们打赌的发怒。他抬起头睁大眼睛瞪eames，然而eames无辜地朝他笑，并且挑起眉头表示他几乎还什么都没做。也许就是因为他还什么都没做所以arthur才如此生气。

“sugar，你是怎么说的来着？”

eames停下来，保持手指半伸不伸进他的扣子缝隙之间的状态，“耐心，eames先生，你需要的是耐心。”他学他的口音，完美复制。

arthur咬牙切齿，后槽牙重重地摩擦。他的皮肤呈现浅淡的粉色，耳尖更是红的彻底，任何威胁在此时都丧失了它的力量。

“你才是需要耐心的那个，不是我。”他无力地躺回枕头上，看上去完全被eames打败了。

eames嘶哑地笑，粗粝地像是砂石，又有难以使人抗拒的磁性，他身上所有的，无心摩擦着arthur胸口的指尖，贴着他身体两侧的紧绷大腿和沉甸甸蓄势待发全勃的老二，都让arthur无助地渴望，被吸引。

“对。这就是为什么我会做这个。”

eames勾住他的衬衫，凶猛而不及arthur反应过来的速度扯开了那件被蹂躏了很久的衣物。arthur能做的只有吃惊地看着他昂贵的衣服发出悲鸣，细小的扣子崩落在各处，甚至弹到床下，arthur绝对不愿意去找的地方。

前哨吃惊的表情有多珍贵多有趣，eames总是知道，所以他欣赏。

“操。”

arthur只能干巴巴地咒骂，并且在心里把这笔账记在eames头上。

“我们会做到那的，honey，绝对会。”

eames发誓，他的语气又从虔诚立马转变为深不可测的诱惑。

”所以，为了你可悲的耐心，我需要你帮我数数牌。“

arthur盯着他，又或者是在瞪着他，这根本没什么区别。他在思考，想这是不是一个陷阱，是不是一个eames布置精美的骗局，又或者是一个他想要逼迫他的方式。然而这三者和他的瞪视一样，也根本没有区别。eames想要游戏，arthur就陪他玩。

“我就知道你不会玩到最后，因为你的大脑里根本没那么多词，我说的对吗？”

arthur轻柔地扭动，竭力向枕头上靠，eames会意地抬起身让前哨这么做，他们默契地感知着对方的需要，然而允许在此时此刻完全由eames掌控。arthur于是让自己躺的更舒服，他的手勾住床架以至于不会让手铐勒得太过难受，他扭动胯部，除了为了让eames也难以抑制的发出呻吟，也为了让这体重如熊的家伙从他身上滚下去，他的腿都快被eames坐麻了。

eames夸张地呻吟，起身，但是抓住arthur的脚踝保护他自己，他最终把arthur双腿打开，自己跪在他两腿中间。

“我等着呢。耐心地。”

eames的双手在他大腿上上下摩擦，留恋地揉捏他的胯骨和膝盖，感受前哨身上的肌肉和骨骼的走向，和随之而来的细小颤栗和颤抖。他就是不会去碰他急需抚慰的地方，也不会触及他一小片裸露的皮肤。

“A，4个3，A kiss.”

arthur懒洋洋地耷拉下眼角，嘴上的笑容得意又可爱。

eames大笑，露出他歪歪扭扭的牙齿。

“你作弊，kitty。”

“彼此彼此。”

arthur抬腿踹踹他丰满弹性的屁股，无声地催促他赶紧上来吻他。

eames的大笑融化成一个无奈又宠溺的弧度，他爬上去认真地看了一会他的爱人，绿眼睛里面满是柔情和狡黠的光芒，他真的就这么亲了一下他，嘴唇碰嘴唇，皮肤贴皮肤，发出一个有些夸张的亲吻的声音，arthur甚至都来不及咬他，eames立马又回到原来的位置。

他什么都不说，就是坐在那等着arthur继续说话。arthur明白了。这个游戏可比他想的还要难一点，eames想要有趣，充满挑逗，意义不同的性爱。就鉴于他自认为是赢家，他们的赌注是赢的那个人可以随意支配另一个人一整天。此刻他想要的是，让arthur猜测他想要什么。

这一切大概都是因为eames猜了他这么久，arthur戏弄兜兜转转地逗弄他这么久。但是他们最终还是走到了这，eames猜对了（虽然arthur帮了他一把），就像莫比乌斯环，无论如何他们最终还是走到一起。而他现在想让arthur尝尝一样的滋味。

“B，4个4，Belt。”

“Impressived。”

eames会意地眨眨眼睛，他几乎是立刻去解开了arthur的皮带扣，甚至在arthur还没想出能够以c开头的词语的时候已经扯下了他的内裤。

eames先生，根本就没那个耐心玩什么该死的游戏。冗长的前戏终于结束了，arthur完全勃起的阴茎弹出来的一瞬间就被eames握住，他发出一声解脱而毫不压抑的喘息好鼓励eames能够继续下去，而不是逼迫他继续用被急迫的情欲逼乱的大脑去想什么没关系的英语单词。

又或许这本来就是eames想做的事。

eames赞赏性地用他粗糙的手掌撸动了几下arthur炙热的茎身，高兴地瞧着他的眼睛模糊起来，眼角上开始浮起浅淡的潮红，前哨看上去几乎要因为这个实际又急促的抚摸哭泣了，但是他依旧无法把视线从eames脸上移开，eames这张好看的脸离他的老二那么近，他想象过多少次的情景。

eames像是知道他想到了什么的样子，他张开嘴吐气，温热的气息打在敏感的皮肉上让arthur止不住地惊跳了一下，胯骨向上抬起，他主动在eames握得松垮的手掌心里滑动了几下。eames会意，arthur给他的反应让他满意，他于是真正给他他想要的。

eames亲吻他的阴茎头部，伸出舌尖极富技巧地绕着小孔打转，他的手指也没有停下缓慢地撸动着茎身，从根部一直到冠状沟，细致地不遗漏下一处细节。但是他的速度缓慢，就好像在记录他老二上面有几条青筋有几条肉眼可见的血管，这简直另arthur发疯，他想要更多的触碰，想要更狂暴的高潮，想要eames在这之后能够填满他。

arthur能做的只有呻吟，天知道在他出口咒骂之后伪装者又会发出什么花里胡哨的招数戏弄他，他只好做这个，最能让eames失去理智的事。好像他的呻吟和喘息越多，eames就会越快操他，而不是把他按在这做一个细致的口活，就连高潮的边缘都触及不到。

细小又低沉的声音从他喉咙后部发出来，几乎像是猫儿舒服的低哼，arthur终于意识到eames为什么老叫他kitty了，这事实令他震惊羞耻，他不甘心地扭动了一下胯部，eames终于再一次用更多一点的技巧让他平静下来，他含住他的龟头并且一路向下，把他大半个阴茎都塞进他那张好看的总是说着漂亮话的嘴巴里。

arthur发出一个声音过大的惊喘，立马咬住嘴巴，剩下的声音全部从鼻腔里跑出来，难耐又饥渴，这倒也让eames满意，因为arthur听上去那么可爱。

eames小心地收起他的牙齿，就只剩下柔软炽热又潮湿的口腔紧紧地吸附在arthur的勃起上，他能感到他的欲望在身体里积累，微苦的前液开始流出，滑溜溜的和他的口水融合在一起咽不下去的部分沾湿他的嘴唇顺着茎身流淌，再打湿他的手掌上下滑动，湿润黏腻的液体声和arthur遮掩不了的呻吟声交汇在一起淫荡至极。

eames把他吞到底，arthur根本无法控制住自己，他向上顶弄eames的喉咙，喉部肌肉有节奏地跟随他的律动收缩痉挛，eames抬头和arthur对视，他的绿眼睛朝上瞧着他，嘴唇红肿又湿亮，他几乎把arthur的勃起完全吞进嘴巴。arthur泪眼朦胧，但是理智尚存，因为eames清晰地看见他嘴角滑过一个戏谑的笑容。

于是他在此刻大力地用嘴巴深吸一口气，冷空气擦着arthur的茎身灌进eames的喉咙，他的两颊完全凹陷下去，颧骨凸显，看上去怪异的美丽。真空感和视觉刺激让arthur立马丢失掉他的笑容，拒绝和eames对视。他把胸腔高高扬起来，eames能看到他的胸膛泛着深色的潮红，汗水打湿而显得诱人湿亮，炙热的茎身在他嘴里不住地抖动，他的呻吟声停止了换上的是小口倒吸着冷气，几乎像是窒息了的声音，arthur马上就要射出来了。

eames立马撤开，掐住了arthur老二根部。

前哨竭力扭动了一下，企图逃过他的钳制却无能为力，他脱力地倒下去，虚弱但是欲望硬挺在eames手间。他迷失在那，大口艰难喘气，眼眶里全是被伪装者逼出来的情欲泪水，eames让他找回自己一会，当arthur换上一个愤恨和情欲交杂着的复杂表情，eames才慢条斯理地去扯下他松垮地挂在胸口的领带。

“见鬼，eames。”arthur的声音低沉沙哑，显然是被eames折磨地够呛。

“你到底想干什么？”

“You tell me，peach。”

eames低笑，声音软糯甜蜜，arthur知道那是因为他刚刚操过这张该死的嘴巴所以才会发出这样的声音，就单单依靠这一点，他现在都能射出来。但是eames攥着他，不让他射，eames从没这么难缠过，arthur简直要开始后悔他决定展开这场稳定的关系了。

eames把他细长暗黑的领带甩在一只手间玩，绿眼睛已经是深邃又意味深长的黑色。

伪装者好像一点也没被他自己本身的欲望困扰，arthur扫了一眼他腿间，那里不科学的饱满而鼓胀着，几乎要爆掉了。这让arthur觉得有些恐惧。

“你在担心我坚持不了太久吗？”

“我在担心你的蛋会掉下来。”

arthur有点愤怒地说。他想不出他怎么可以如此淡定地坐在这，充满他本不存在的耐心，慢条斯理地和arthur调情。这本来应该是arthur喜欢做的事，而现在一切都掉了个个，arthur搞不明白eames，而eames对他的一切都深有把握。

eames轰隆隆地笑起来，从宽阔的胸膛里发出共振。arthur明白他现在说什么都没办法改变他的心意。伪装者自信，专注，就和他工作时的样子一模一样，尽管他现在的工作是怎么把前哨弄得一团糟。

“你应该担心你自己，pet。”

eames说着，把他玩弄在手里的领带代替他另一只手系在arthur硬挺的勃起根部，丝绸料子的领带在吸取了体液之后严丝合缝又柔软地紧贴在他的老二根部，eames把它系得很紧确保不会让他射出来，arthur象征性地逃离，之后却只能无力地低声咒骂，而eames毫不恼怒反而笑得一脸开心，并且告诉arthur这非常适合他。

伪装者把他的裤子一并扯下来，大敞着的衬衫是arthur身上唯一一件衣物了，而他的头发甚至还一丝不乱。

eames近乎迷恋地将炙热的手掌放在arthur的胸口，手掌侧面一点就是arthur跳动的心脏。他忽然什么话也不说，就只是认真热忱地和arthur对视。他们都忘记了了自己风口浪尖上的欲望，小巷子里时而传来的一两声过路人的叫喊，甚至忘记了时间这个概念。

燥热的血液渐渐平息，但是看着那双眼睛却让arthur的心脏开始猛烈地跳动，他真的记不太清楚他究竟是从什么时候开始对eames无法自拔起来。

也许是他们第一次不甚愉快的合作，无时无刻的交锋，eames从那时开始就称呼他是个泥棍子，而arthur也没好气地回应他是个骗子，小偷。骗子是职业特征，小偷是因为eames总喜欢偷走他的钱包。也许是从他第一次在入梦时见到他伪装的那一刻，arthur无法形容那种感觉，就像一个真实的梦，因为虚幻和不真实所以对盗梦者来说真实。也许又是因为eames总用这种热忱解密式的目光看着他，他每一次都假装没为此心跳加快。

“A。”

eames缓缓地吐出一个字母，像是在提醒他们还在玩一个游戏，像是邀请arthur继续这个可以发挥肮脏想象力的字母，又或许他只是在呼唤他的名字。

伪装者空白的表情终于又被过饱满的微笑替换上，他挑挑眉毛看上去又丰富了自己无限的引以为豪的想象力，他的手指滑到arthur臀部，arthur平静的表情崩溃了，他们之间又重归那些如无限符号，莫比乌斯环般不停绕来绕去的戏谑循环。

谢天谢地，eames没说出更多让arthur羞耻到脸红的词语，他早就过了那个会因为语言调戏而脸红的年纪，而eames似乎有唤回它的潜质。

eames无情地把他掀翻过去，arthur的手腕差点因此脱臼，他试图踹向eames，却被他握住了脚踝固定成一个更为羞耻的姿势。arthur半跪在床上，两腿大开，身体隐秘之处全部一览无余。他也因此一低下头就能看见eames的杰作——深邃黑暗的细领带衬托他老二涨得发红的颜色，这个比对强烈的色差是多么刺眼，eames还给他绑了个蝴蝶结。

“操！我发誓我要杀了你。eames！”

arthur从牙根里发出毒誓，他抓紧了床架，几乎希望铁能在他手里扭曲然后他会折断它，再用来打烂eames的笑脸。

“不，你不会的，sweet pees。”

eames充满爱意地揉捏了他紧绷的双球和他光滑的臀瓣，arthur惊喘，看不到eames的动作让他变得过分敏感，沉寂了一会的情欲一点点回到他身上。他听见eames打开不知道从哪变出的润滑剂，挤了极大的分量在他手上。就是这个了，他们终于可以进入正题。

arthur低下头紧闭上眼睛，这样他就不用看见那个恼人的部分，而全心全意地感受eames如何开拓他的身体。

eames一点也不急着动作，他在他突显的尾椎骨上留下一个潮热的湿吻，然后缓慢而充满爱意地消磨着arthur的耐心，他撩起他的衬衣，用舌尖沿着脊椎一节节爬升，那些骨块如此明显地显露在皮肤下面，从这个角度看上去arthur几乎瘦弱地让人心疼。可是eames很清楚包裹着这具骨架的肌肉多么鲜明有力，健壮蕴含着强大而迅速的爆发力。

eames常常因此隐秘地兴奋着，前哨不可战胜，却能心甘情愿地伏在他身下。他在他肩胛骨之间留下一个细小的吻痕，前哨不自知地哼出了声音。

eames挤进他一根粗壮的食指时对于arthur来说才是真正的解脱。这漫长看似毫无终结的游戏，语言调情，前戏终于过去了，虽然只是eames身体的一部分，他却从没有如此地期盼渴望过他的进入。arthur不管不顾，潮热加上熟知的体验回归他的脑海，他想起每一次他被打开的身体，eames挤进来的瞬间，arthur狂躁地骑他或者eames爆烈地把他举起抵在门上，所有场景都让他满足惬意。让他能够忘却掉恼人的工作，不厌其烦的审查，焦躁不听话的队友。脑子里剩下的就只是eames，eames，eames。

arthur呻吟发自内心，每一个音节又何尝不是对eames耐心的考验。可他依旧慢条斯理地扩张他，从一个指节缓缓深入，到第二个指节，再进入最深。炙热紧绷的肠肉起初抗拒他，大量的润滑剂滴落在会阴处，紧绷的双球之间，滑落到arthur大腿上再浸湿白色的床单。没人在意。

他适应的很快，也许是因为这种无法得知下一秒会落在哪的触碰，也许是因为他满足自己的大脑，他比平时都要快速地适应eames的手指，肠壁很快开始吸吮他的手指，随着他的节奏收缩，在他退开的时候夹紧，在他进入的时候放松，让他能进的更深。

eames于是塞进第二根手指，他的手指粗壮又有力，知道哪里会让arthur喘息地更快哪里会让他小口地倒吸着气。再来是第三根，如此轻易，简单，arthur好像天生就准备好了让他进入那样食髓知味地吸引他。

“操，arthur，你棒极了知道吗？”

eames弯起手指恶狠狠地戳弄了一下他的前列腺，arthur立刻更剧烈地颤抖，根本没办法抑制自己早已不知声量的呻吟，他几乎想要尖叫，却不能因为这根本不够。eames毫无警示地抽出手指，arthur从上一刻开始就已经知道他的伪装者崩坏了，他的耐心就如同他的理智一样破碎，消逝，他们不再需要这个。 

eames不给他等候，甚至是反应过来eames的手指已经离开他身体的时间。eames准备多时炙热完全勃起的老二进入了他，深深地插进那个令他再也不能摆脱掉的肉体。他推开那些迅速依附上来的褶皱，直到自己的大腿碰上arthur湿滑的大腿，他们紧紧地贴在一起，eames抓住arthur的胯部，似乎是为了能让他们再贴的更近一点，他的力道完美确保他会在那留下一个长时间才会消散掉的淤痕。eames发出他这晚第一个真心实意的呻吟。

arthur只能徒劳地发出啊啊的音节，直到eames全部顶入，他们契合在一起他才想起呼吸是怎样一种节奏，想要抬起头来却发现自己丝毫没有力气。他全身的重量，他之所以还能跪在那，完全是因为eames握着他的胯，他的老二钉在他身体里。  
eames填满他的程度，他阴茎的重量，灼烧他身体的热度，都刻在他脑海里，刷新重复着他们之前的性爱记忆。arthur自己的欲望似乎已经被忘却了，他完全没感觉到自己的勃起被领带紧绷着，几乎被勒出了可怜的痕迹，他的前液已经滴湿了他腿间的一小片床单。他甚至都不需要这个就能高潮，只需要eames动一动，他就能高潮。

eames狂热地爱着这个瞬间，arthur的肠壁包裹着他的阴茎止不住地痉挛的时刻，他紧闭着眼睛享受了一会就开始操动起来。他几乎将整根老二都抽出来，却只留着头部卡在他身体里，然后再一次整根没入。  
arthur在第一次被他毫无征兆的进攻顶得向前挪动了一大截，头几乎要撞上床架，eames把他拖回来好再一次完整地契合。在第二次的抽出之后就完全不同，arthur在他要再一次插进去的时候自然地向后顶，他们到达一个前所未有的深度，肉体和肉体之间发出激烈的碰撞声。那有多淫荡，多让人感到羞耻，但是没人在意。

eames停不下来，或者是arthur停不下来。eames大概像一只野兽，他的汗水滴落在arthur的衬衫上留下一个深色的水印，他于是把他的衣服撩开，好让自己的每一部分都能在arthurs身上留下印记，他空出的那只手揉捏饱满的臀肉，拇指描绘那圈泛着亮光连接他们身体的肌肉。

每一次他以为arthur快要到达极限的时候，他都能更细密地颤栗，打破抽插节奏地痉挛，慌乱可爱地啜泣。

老天，见鬼，该死的arthur，依旧满是谜团，他那么漂亮，那么完美，那么令人惊喜，跪在eames身下，老实地渴求他给与他高潮，又或许是eames只能因此而高潮。

手铐的锁链跟着他们撞击的节奏敲打着铁质的床架，甚至是床架本身，都发出响厉的吱呀声，但没人在意。

他的手再一次沿着arthur的脊椎伸上去，捏住他的后颈，arthur抬起了一点头顺从地让他能握得更紧，eames顺势揪住他的短发，那些黑色的原本一丝不乱的卷发早就在张狂的性爱中变得蓬乱起来，而eames则想让它更乱，让arthur更乱，他的手指穿行在他的发间不轻不重地拉扯，这让arthur看上去无比地服从于他，谁又能猜到这是不是个假象。

arthur向后顶弄的节奏渐渐混乱不堪，他全部的喘息，呻吟都变成小声的啜泣，因为他过久的叫喊又有些嘶哑，那声音听上去格外的惹人怜爱。他几乎支撑不住自己，双手从床架上滑落，eames接住他，把他圈在怀里，好让有些铬人的手铐不会伤到他的手腕。

eames整个人都贴在了arthur背上，他甚至都不知道伪装者什么时候脱掉了衣服，他总是比前哨要高一点的体温此时更是无比炙热，汗水和体液让肌肤粘腻，他们几乎融化在一起。eames调整了一下姿势，让arthur基本贴在床铺上，他扯过两个枕头垫在arthur小腹下面，他的动作温和又轻柔，但他偏偏不去碰arthur的勃起，甚至没有把他的领带摘下来。

“eames——”

arthur终于叫他的名字，用着一个干渴嘶哑近乎乞求的语气。

“不，my dear。”

eames吻了吻他红透了的耳廓，他的泛着红血丝的颧骨。arthur闭着眼睛，黑色的羽睫被泪水沾湿。他整个人都朦朦胧胧地涨红着，汗水让他发亮。

“你得等着，等我想让你射出来的时候，你才能射出来。”

eames近乎无情地要求。

arthur的反应是睁开眼睛，那里偏偏没有朦胧可人的水雾，相反他巧克力色的眼睛奇妙地亮着，而且很快变得漆黑又凶猛，这一切都表示着他又变成那个会把伪装者掐死的致命前哨。伪装者果不其然笑了一下，arthur凶恶地瞪着他，他就知道他没那么好对付。

eames再一次深入他，arthur慌乱地闭起眼细碎地呻吟。这个角度完全不同，像是eames完全为arthur准备好的，arthur只有臀部高高翘起承接每一次eames近乎凶狠的贯穿，前液和润滑剂混合的液体随着他的动作被带出又被带进arthur体内，搅和得浑浊不堪并且不遗余力地贡献着让人脸红心跳的交合声响，他一开始无意地擦过，然后接下来的每一次，eames每一下深入都会直顶在arthur最敏感的那块软肉上。

arthur又开始啜泣，他的后穴再也不能随着eames的动作配合地咬紧又放松，他也不再能够摇动着身躯迎合他的撞击，他的手指抓紧手铐的锁链，肩胛骨令人着魔地紧缩，向着脊椎的方向闭合着就好像它们几乎能够闭合到一块儿，他无意识地开始左右摇头，喃喃自语，只有eames知道他在说什么。

“说大点声，love，说，我就会给你你想要的。”

eames因为arthur的一切反应而紧绷着，但是他就在等这一刻，等arthur真正溃不成军的这一刻。他的老二蓄势待发，等待得太久了，他顶弄的节奏也变得乱七八糟的，非人的自控力却让他还能保持着囊袋满涨茎身硬挺。他又俯下身在arthur耳边低声夸赞他现在有多漂亮，屁股夹得多紧，能把他吞到多深。他确保每一个词语都极尽想象力，辞藻丰富他不可能在任何一个填字游戏上看到。

他此时就像一个对着天使循循善诱的恶魔，而arthur抗拒不了，他就在崩溃边缘，只消他自己向前迈上一步——

“eames，求你了，我需要你。”

arthur真的哭出声，从鼻腔里发出甜腻高亢的哼叫，他把自己的喃喃自语说的更大声尾音颤抖完全不成调子，但这让eames满意。

“是的，就是这个。arthur。操——”

eames准确而凶狠地最后一次顶在arthur的前列腺上，arthur的甬道绞紧，让eames根本无法离去，他从喉咙深处发出低吼，整个人压住覆盖住arthur缩成一团颤抖不停的身体，咬住arthur因为低下头掩盖尖叫声而露出来的脆弱后颈，力道大到咬破皮肉。他把自己的全部都射进arthur紧锁的身体深处，感受他依旧不受控制的收缩。eames舔舐那块皮肉，亲吻，就像一个无声的道歉。

arthur依然在低声啜泣，他的哀求当然没能停下，高潮之后他的身体如此柔软，炙热，eames依然不想退出去。

他就这样直接把他翻过来，面朝着他，他才能看到arthur真正理智全无，泪眼婆娑的样子，他从没把他推到这么远过，arthur甚至真的哭了出来，他的眼泪从眼角滑落，沾湿了他鬓角上一小缕卷发。

eames却无可救药地爱上这个情景，他从没见过前哨哭，甚至是在mal的葬礼上，前哨也都只是局促着眉头，咬紧下嘴唇，额角线条硬的一塌糊涂。

eames从来拿不准有关数字的事情，这是前哨的工作，但他头一次去数他和前哨究竟认识了多少年。

那时候mal还在，cobb也算是个美男子，arthur站在他们中间就像是个不高兴的第三者，那场面真是逗极了，因为你根本没法说arthur究竟是mal的贴心蓝颜还是cobb工作上的妻子，又因为他两个都是。

eames把他带上床，又或者是arthur同意他这么做，他们曾保持着一段纯利益的关系。然后是mal的自杀，arthur几乎全部都和cobb绑定在一起，这让eames没来由的生气，却没有问过自己为什么。他总是以为自己看得清一切，在过去的这些年里，却从没看清楚他们的关系，他甚至在多久之前都坚定地把arthur当成一本正经不知变通的泥棍子，然而在他们成功植梦之后，arthur开始变成他不认识的人，又或许他本就是这样的人，他完全与本来设定相反的本性让eames迷惑，被吸引，他不能自已地开始绕着前哨打转。

他们短暂的相交，像是在大路上碰巧遇见打照面的熟人，在这之后却都大步朝着自己的方向走去，谁都不会回头看对方一眼，eames不会，而arthur早就知道，他们走的不是会越来越远的大路，也不是看似循环但实际上断裂的彭罗斯阶梯，而是莫比乌斯环，一个奇妙的数学环路，无论怎样扭曲，旋转，他们终究会再一次走到一起。

eames当然不懂这个，好在，他最后还是搞清楚了，他就是无可救药地爱arthur，爱他令他迷惑，爱他令他惊喜。

所以他真正地吻他，把舌头伸进他的口腔安抚他，舔过他嘴巴里每一个角落，把eames本想听到的更多的他的名字都化成这个吻的装饰。

他的手伸到他们之间arthur还被紧缚着的勃起上，他快速地扯开那些湿哒哒的布料，大手从根部轻易地撸到顶部，arthur就发着抖射进他手心里。

arthur几乎是在下一个瞬间就昏睡了过去，eames很确定他们都没有力气再搞下一发了。但贴心如eames还是抗拒着睡意至少把arthur的手腕从手铐里解放出来。他把前哨的衬衫放下来盖住他汗淋淋的身体，然后他整个人再一次贴在他背后，手臂把arthur固定在怀抱里，他的鼻子和嘴巴都埋进他潮湿卷翘的尾发之间，嗅他的味道，安抚即使已经失去意识的arthur却仍能把自己的手搜寻着停留在eames的手之上。

他就这样全部拥有arthur，肌肤紧贴，身上是彼此的汗水，eames依然在他身体里，又或者是反过来，arthur全部拥有他。

惬意和疲倦让伪装者迅速陷入睡眠，剩下的他只能祈祷，他明早不会发现自己一丝不挂地被拷在床架上。也许变成前哨把他弄到哭。

就像莫比乌斯环，不是吗？


End file.
